Lonely Melody
by JaneNineDarvelt
Summary: "-T'es cette chanson que je déteste parce que je l'ai un jour trop aimée..." {Draco M. / Hermione G.} UA


Ladies and Gentlemen, laissez-moi vous présenter ma toute première fanfiction sur le merveilleux univers d'Harry Potter. Je suis novice dans le milieu et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez si je fais offense aux grands écrivains de ff...

Cette histoire est le fruit de ma passion inconditionnelle pour l'industrie musicale et le show-business en général, et de mon amour pour les personnages d'Harry Potter, que l'on retrouve donc dans un Univers Alternatif 50% strass et 50% paillettes. Toute l'intrigue n'est rien de plus qu'une gigantesque pièce de théâtre ou chacun porte un masque, qui, malheureusement, finit parfois par tomber. Ici, la seule forme de magie que vous trouverez est celle du maquillage capable de rendre un Sevrus Rogue attirant, ou alors celle venant troubler l'esprit de ceux ayant abusé d'une certaine poudre blanche -qui, de toute évidence, n'est pas de la poudre de cheminette-. J'ai attendu le NaNoWriMo pour me lancer enfin dans le vide en commençant à aligner ces mots qui me hantent depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

 **Titre: Lonely Melody** (titre original: Wiped Out)

 **Résumé** : " -T'es cette mélodie qui me brise le coeur mais que j'écoute en boucle. T'es ce refrain que je déteste mais que je fredonne à longueur de journée. T'es ces paroles auxquelles je m'accroche quand je suis seul et que j'ai envie de crever. Et surtout, t'es cette chanson que je hais parce que je l'ai trop aimée."

 **Pairings** : {Draco M. / Hermione G.} ; {Harry P./ Ginny W.} ; {Pansy P. / Luna L. / Blaise Z.} (Oui, j'ai honte, j'avoue, je suis tombée dans le cliché du triangle amoureux ( et dans pas mal d'autres d'ailleurs, mais ça vous le découvrirez en temps voulu))

 **Rating** : M (une histoire toute douce, à lire à vos enfants (si vous en avez) ou à ceux des autres (si il vous arrive d'en garder) avant de les coucher. Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour les sensibiliser aux dégâts de la drogue et à la luxure!)

 **Disclaimer** : Cette histoire est la mienne, mais en la postant ici j'en fais un peu la votre également... Prenez-en soin, je vous fais confiance! Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, mais ça, vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas?

 **-JND xx**

 **PS** : j'ai écrit cette fiction en écoutant la même playlist en boucle. Chaque chapitre commencera par le titre de l'une des chansons de cette playlist, ainsi que quelques extraits des paroles. (Spoiler: je carbure à Lana del Rey, Arctic Monkeys, The NBHD, Cage the elephant, Halsey, TøP, Melanie Martinez, *insérer ici tous les groupes et artistes qualifiés de "emo" pour compléter la liste* ainsi qu'au café sans sucre et au thé noir, mais ça c'est une autre histoire)

 **PPS** : Si certaines phrases ressemblent à des répliques de Harry Potter, cela est volontaire. Si d'autres ressemblent à certains passages de fanfictions, alors je suis sincèrement désolée, j'en ai lues des dizaines de milliers et il m'arrive d'enchainer instinctivement certains mots sans me souvenir qu'ils proviennent de mes lectures datant de quelques mois en arrière. Si vous trouvez quelques mots ressemblant à l'une de vos histoires, ne criez pas au plagiat et signalez-les moi, je les changerai au plus vite et je vous présente d'ores et déjà mes plus plates excuses...

* * *

 **LONELY MELODY, CHAPITRE 1**

 _"I'm sick and I'm tired too_

 _I can admit, I am not fireproof_

 _I feel it burning me_

 _I feel it burning you_

 _I hope I don't murder me_

 _I hope I don't burden you"_

 ** _-The Beach, The NBHD_**

 _ **30 AVRIL 2015**_

Paisible. Tranquille. Banal. Ennuyant à mourir... Depuis quelques jours, le monde doré des célébrités n'était plus perturbé par le moindre scandale. Aucune histoire de tromperie, pas d'annonce de mariage, ni de grossesse, ni de rupture, pas d'embrouille, ni de nouvelles chansons assassines, ni de règlement de compte... Rien. Nada. Le néant. À croire que soudainement, ces abonnés aux drames, ces drogués aux coups d'éclats et aux coups bas s'étaient brusquement convertis au bouddhisme, prônant à présent une vie simple, pure, caractérisée par une paix intérieure, ainsi que l'entretien de relations saines avec son entourage. Cette possibilité avait une probabilité de s'avérer vraie plus infime que celle de croiser un jour une Bellatrix Lestrange sobre sur scène, une Cho Chang marchant avec moins de 10cm de talons, ou, pire encore, une Pansy Parkinson sympathique et accessible. En d'autres termes, cette tranquillité apparente n'était en aucun cas dû à une quelconque reconversion monacale. Ce calme, qui pouvait aisément être qualifié d'angoissant, n'était autre que celui qui précédait la tempête. Et la tempête qui s'annonçait n'était pas n'importe laquelle, loin de là. En effet, le mois de mai qui s'apprêtait à commencer était de tout temps le plus attendu par tout le show-business. N'importe quelle star vous le dira, aucune fête, aucun événement, n'a jamais été anticipé avec plus d'impatience que ces 31 jours de pur plaisir. Le prestigieux festival Hogwarts marquait le lancement des festivités et donnait la couleur de l'année: qui était la femme, l'homme, le couple du moment? Qui avait le plus d'influence? Le meilleur styliste? La meilleure prestance sur scène? Qui dominait ce monde magique? Qui en avait disparu? Les réponses à toutes ces questions étaient données dès le premier jour, et comme chaque année, la règle d'or était de ne pas passer à côté de son entrée à la Cour. La place de star du moment étant sur un siège éjectable, un seul faux pas pouvait entraîner une chute irréversible. Pour ne citer que celle-ci, tous se souvenaient de celle de Cédric Diggory, qui, insouciant qu'il était, avait eu l'audace de faire son apparition en jogging couleur caca d'oie. Lui qui était alors un acteur au sommet de sa carrière, potentiel nominé et primé par une Plume de l'Ordre du Phénix (dont la cérémonie officielle avait toujours lieu 3 semaines après le festival), était passé aux oubliettes en un battement de paupières, juste après s'être fait quitter par la Top Cho Chang. Motif de la rupture? Offense au monde de la mode et agression de la rétine des beaux yeux de madame. Du jaune? Mais voyons Cédric, comment avais-tu pu oublier qu'elle avait toujours été allergique à cette couleur? Comment? Après tout, qu'importe. Sa punition était à la hauteur de l'offense commise. Trois jours après la rupture publique sous les flashs des journalistes du monde entier, le nom de Cédric Diggory n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, tout comme les rêves du jeune acteur de remporter un jour une quelconque Plume de l'Ordre du Phénix. Cédric qui? Jamais entendu parler. Humilié, le malheureux n'avait pas fait son apparition à un seul autre événement du mois, et c'est seul et déplumé (sans mauvais jeu de mots) qu'il a sombré dans l'oubli. Ce schéma, tous craignaient de le connaître un jour, et le calme qui régnait n'était dû à rien d'autre qu'à la préparation de chacun pour être le centre de l'attention à compter du 1er mai. Tous les scandales, toutes les annonces, tous les règlements de compte, en somme tout ce qui était en mode pause depuis quelques jours allaient ressortir d'ici quelques heures, et dire que la pression était à son comble était à ce stade un euphémisme.

 **10:17PM**

Alors que le stress commençait à se faire sentir chez Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue, les deux agents les plus influents du milieu, l'impatience pointait le bout de son nez du côté d'Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald, les journalistes ayant l'immense honneur de couvrir tous les événements médiatiques de mai depuis une trentaine d'années. Bien que rivaux, tous deux se complétaient parfaitement bien en proposant au monde entier des articles humoristiques et moqueurs pour l'un, et assassins et sarcastiques pour l'autre. Nombreux avaient été ceux qui crurent avoir le talent nécessaire pour les succéder, mais à ce jour, aucun n'était parvenu à captiver les foules comme ce binôme qui constituait un incontournable de Hogwarts. Comme avant chaque nouvelle saison, les meilleurs ennemis s'installaient dans le bungalow qui leurs était attribué pour toute la durée du festival quelques jours en avance, afin de procéder à ce qu'ils considéraient comme un rituel: l'établissement de leurs prédictions.

Alors que Gellert se faisait couler un café noir serré, Albus s'installa sur le canapé une tasse de thé à la camomille dans sa main droite et un petit carnet vieilli sur ses genoux. Il baissa ses petites lunettes en forme de demi-lunes sur son nez avant de se plonger dans la lecture des mots griffonnés au crayon de papier.

-Grigri, avais-tu réellement prédit que Neville Londubat se présenterait à la cérémonie de l'Ordre du Phénix sans son pantalon? Je ne peux qu'admirer ton talent en divination, Sybille m'avait toujours dit qu'elle voyait en toi un fort potentiel inexploité!

Gellert Grindelwald leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par le surnom ridicule par lequel l'appelait son collègue depuis... Depuis probablement toujours, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Il s'empara de sa tasse de café avant de s'installer au côté de son cher Bubu (Avaient-ils mentionné que les surnoms ridicules étaient le domaine dans lequel tous deux excellaient?), sans retenir une grimace de dégoût en constatant que celui-ci buvait encore et toujours cette atrocité qu'était la tisane à la camomille.

-J'étais si peu ambitieux pour ce pauvre benêt. J'aurais dû me douter qu'en plus de ne pas avoir son pantalon, il s'emmêlerait les pieds dans le tapis rouge avant de faire tomber la Plume de Loufoca... Quoi que ce dernier point était hors de ma portée, sincèrement. Si on m'avait dit à l'époque que l'ordre remettrait la Plume du meilleur album de l'année à cette tarée...

Il écarquilla les yeux, encore sous le choc de ce choix particulier de primés. L'année précédente avait été pleine de surprise, et jamais leurs prédictions n'avaient été à ce point à côté de la plaque -car c'était bien l'expression qui correspondait-

-La maladresse de ce garçon est bien trop souvent sous-estimée. Quand à la jeune Lovegood, je t'accorde que j'avais moi-même misé sur un autre poulain.

Il suspendit sa phrase pour tremper ses lèvres dans sa tasse brûlante, avant de la reposer sur le petite table basse devant lui.

-Mon dieu Dumby, n'était-ce pas l'année dernière que le vieillard que tu es a fait preuve de bon sens pour la première fois? N'avais-tu pas misé sur notre chère Bella?

Avant de laisser le temps à son acolyte de répondre, il s'empara du petit carnet intitulé « Hogwarts » afin de le feuilleter activement, à la recherche de preuves allant dans le sens de ce que lui soufflait sa mémoire. Albus fut cependant plus rapide.

-Bien que l'avouer m'écorche la langue, son album Deatheater était une véritable tuerie. Je me demande moi-même comment l'Ordre a pu passer à côté d'une telle pépite. C'est la dure loi du milieu, comme on dit...

-Content de t'entendre enfin dire quelque chose de sensé! Cet événement est tellement rare que je me demande d'ailleurs si je ne devrais pas m'affoler de ton état.

Gellert continuait de tourner activement les pages avant de s'arrêter sur l'une d'entre elles. Le doute se dessina sur son visage et il se tourna vers son voisin d'un air interrogateur.

-Bubu, te souviens-tu d'un certain Cédric Diggory? Son nom ne me rappelle définitivement rien, je ne comprends pas comment il est possible que j'ai un jour prédit qu'il recevrait la Plume du meilleur premier rôle masculin, c'est aberrant!

Le journaliste sembla réfléchir de toutes ses forces, ses doigts jouant distraitement avec sa barbe, avant de répondre dans un haussement d'épaules.

-Je t'avoue que ce nom ne m'évoque pas le moindre souvenir. Mais tu sais, ma mémoire me joue quelques tours en ce moment...

-La vieillesse cher Albus, la vieillesse.

-Est-ce nécessaire de te rappeller que nous avons le même âge, cher Gellert?

Le concerné eut un sourire discret avant de lui répondre sur un ton amusé.

-Mais je le porte bien mieux, cet âge!

Ces quelques répliques échangées entraient toutes dans un scénario qu'ils suivaient chaque année à la lettre. Ces quelques petites piques annonçaient ainsi le départ des choses sérieuses: à savoir l'établissement des prédictions du mois à venir. Ces prédictions, en plus d'être un moyen fascinant de distraction, faisaient aussi office d'une compétition entre les deux collègues. Le mieux renseigné, et donc le meilleur journaliste, était celui qui arrivait à imaginer avec le plus de précisions le déroulement des prochains événements. Un système de points avait été mis en place quelques années auparavant, et le décompte se faisait le 31 mai, juste après la soirée de clôture. A l'issue de ce décompte, le perdant se voyait contraint d'inviter le grand gagnant au restaurant le plus huppé du show-business. Rien de bien extraordinaire, mais l'essentiel de la compétition était purement une question d'ego et de fierté, c'est pourquoi c'était toujours avec appréhension qu'ils entamaient le petit jeu.

-Mais je t'en prie Grigri, à toi l'honneur.

La première étape consistait à deviner quelques événements majeurs du festival de la première semaine. Qui accompagnera qui? Quels couples se déchireront? Quelles annonces allaient être faites? Quelles prestations allaient être grandioses? Ou ridicules? Quel sera le visage de la nouvelle année? Qui passera aux oubliettes? Qui s'imposera comme la reine du festival? Toutes ces questions fascinaient les foules et donnaient la direction qu'allaient prendre les festivités suivantes.

-Ne prenons pas de risque inutile alors... Pansy Parkinson sera comme chaque année la reine de Hogwarts. Elle sera la mieux habillée, et comme toujours elle sera celle qui donne la question est tellement évidente que je me demande pourquoi nous nous obstinons encore à y répondre. Cette gamine est l'impératrice de Hogwarts depuis ses 14 ans, si ce n'est plus. Les années se succèdent mais personne ne s'en lasse. Pansy ne suit pas la mode, elle la dicte.

Écoutant attentivement Albus, Gellert hochant calmement la tête comme pour confirmer toutes ces sages paroles. Voyant que celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention de poursuivre, il décida d'enrichir ses propos.

-De plus, parlons sérieusement deux petites minutes... Qui, dans ce vaste monde, serait en mesure de la détrôner? Qui? Les jumelles Patil? Lavande Brown? Bien trop vulgaires. Daphné Greengrass? Elle est la définition de l'arrogance sans élégance. Cho Chang? Si cette fille ne se prenait pas pour la reine de la mode, cela serait potentiellement envisageable, mais nous savons tous très bien que ceci n'arrivera absolument jamais...

-Sans vouloir offenser quiconque, Pansy Parkinson se prend elle aussi pour la reine de la mode...

L'intervention d'Albus fut balayée par la main de Gellert.

-Mais enfin, pourquoi Pansy devrait-elle cesser de se prendre pour la reine de la mode alors que c'est ce qu'elle est? Dois-je vous rappeler que cette fille est actrice à la base? Et pourtant, cela ne l'empêche pas de faire plus de couvertures et de défilés que toutes ses collègues (et ennemies) mannequins. Aucune d'entre elles ne pourra jamais la surpasser. Astoria Greengrass? Il y a de l'idée, quelque chose à approfondir,mais sans creuser trop loin, le personnage a des limites. Ginny Weasley? Elle brille, une vraie perle rare, mais bon sang, cette fille ne laisse planer aucune interrogation à son sujet. Trop accessible. Trop sympathique. Les gens n'aiment pas les stars qui parlent et se comportent comme eux. Ils aiment le mystère. Ils aiment la distance. Ils aiment Pansy Parkinson. Ils veulent Pansy Parkinson.

Albus ne put qu'acquiescer à ces propos troublants de vérité. Il connaissait Gellert, et il savait comme tout le monde que ses compliments étaient plus que rares, mais cela à quelques petites exceptions près. Comme chacun, il avait ses petits préférés, et comme chacun, Pansy Parkinson était tout en haut de sa liste.

-L'image de cette petite est réglée comme une partition du groupe Slytherin: à la perfection. On ne peut qu'admirer Severus pour le magnifique travail qu'il fait avec elle. Mais nous nous égarons Gellert, nous nous égarons.

-Revenons-en à nos prédictions... Tu viens de mentionner le groupe Slytherin, et cela me rappelle que j'ai une petite intuition concernant leur bassiste, Théodore Nott...

À la mention de Théodore Nott, son collègue journaliste ne put retenir un sourire. Lui aussi avait sa petite théorie à son sujet, et il doutait fortement que tous deux soient d'accord. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir commencer à se démarquer l'un de l'autre.

-Mais continue Grigri, je suis tout ouïe...

-Je disais donc, qu'à mon très humble avis, celui-ci va essayer de concrétiser les choses avec Astoria Greengrass, et je prédis la naissance de ce nouveau couple lors de Hogwarts. Ils se tournent autour depuis si longtemps, c'est l'occasion rêvée pour tous les deux, ajoutons à cela qu'il s'agirait d'un énorme coup de promotion pour l'un comme pour l'autre, -non pas qu'ils en aient besoin-, mais tu sais comme moi qu'aucun artiste sensé ne refuse une telle occasion de se mettre au centre de l'attention.

Son ami se sentit obligé d'apporter une exception à cette vérité générale, et intervint après avoir bu une autre gorgée de sa tisane.

-À part Hermione Granger.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai dit « artiste sensé » Albus. Hermione Granger n'entre pas dans cette catégorie, tu le sais aussi bien que moi! Elle est à part et elle l'a toujours été. La promotion n'a jamais été pour elle une passion, elle n'a pas besoin de ça pour être au centre de toute l'attention, j'ai mal à la tête rien qu'à l'idée de ce que je vais avouer, mais je reconnais que son talent est tel, qu'il suffit à lui seul à son succès, chose plus que rare dans ce milieu...

Le discours de Gellert Grindelwald sur le cas Hermione Granger laissa Albus Dumbledore pensif l'espace de quelques secondes. C'est ce dernier qui acheva l'analyse de la célèbre chanteuse.

-Hermione Granger est à la musique ce qu'est Pansy Parkinson à la mode et au cinéma.

Tout était dit. Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, silence très vite brisé par la voix d'Albus qui annonça certaines de ses prédictions. D'après lui, Astoria allait faire comme si elle n'avait jamais connu Théodore Nott, qui allait très probablement le vivre affreusement mal et qui allait avoir le cœur brisé. Il évoqua une possible querelle entre Narcissia Malfoy et son ancienne collègue et ex amie, Naomi Zabini, et ainsi avait-il poursuivi la liste des choses qui pouvaient potentiellement arriver pendant un bon quart d'heure.

-...Et enfin, comme chaque année le meilleur pour la fin: Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy se remettront ensemble.

C'était à cet instant que Gellert avait éclaté d'un rire franc. Chaque année depuis 3 ans, Albus faisait la même prédiction. Et chaque année les deux stars (qui jadis avaient formé le plus beau couple que le show-business avait connu depuis les unions de James et Lily Potter et de Narcissia et Lucius Malfoy) s'ignoraient royalement. Ils ne s'étaient pas dit un seul et unique mot depuis leur rupture, et l'optique de les voir se remettre ensemble un jour était presque aussi insensée que celle de voir un jour le couple Malfoy/Black se séparer.

-Mon pauvre Albus, tes rêves causeront ta perte...

-Gellert, ose me dire que ces deux là ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble. Je sais que tu penses comme moi, je sais que le monde entier pense comme moi, je sais que tous espèrent comme moi. Je n'arrive juste pas à comprendre pourquoi ce n'est pas encore fait, j'ignore sincèrement ce qu'il s'est produit pour que chacun prétende croire à la mort de l'autre, mais il y a une chose que je n'ignore pas: ces deux là finiront ensemble, parole d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Et je peux savoir sur quoi tu te bases pour inventer de telles imbécilités? Au cas où cela aurait échappé à ton soit disant esprit journalistique, Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger ne sont même plus capables de respirer le même air. À combien de cérémonies monsieur a-t-il refusé de se rendre sous prétexte que Mademoiselle s'y trouvait? Combien de fois a-t-elle répondu « Qui est-ce? Je ne le connais pas » à nos chers collègues journalistes qui, avec ce manque de professionnalisme que nous leurs connaissons, avaient eu le malheur de lui demander si elle était toujours en contact avec Draco? En comparaison à la relation qu'ils entretiennent à ce jour, Staline et Hitler vivaient un grand amour passionnel!

La tentative de ramener Albus à la réalité fut vaine. En effet, ce dernier continuait de fixer un point dans le vide, profondément plongé dans ses pensées, comme en train de comploter un plan infaillible afin de réunir son couple préféré.

-Mmh... Peut-être n'ont-ils besoin que d'un petit coup de pouce...

-Mais tu ne seras pas ce coup de pouce Dumby, non, non, non, tu es journaliste, pas thérapeute de couple, alors arrête de t'imaginer en cupidon et re-concentre toi sur nos prévisions un petit peu. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas perdre 5 années de suite ou bien?!

C'était à la grande surprise de Gellert que son collègue obtempéra et poursuivit avec lui à remplir le petit carnet de prédictions. Tous deux décidèrent de se coucher à une heure raisonnable, afin d'être le plus opérationnel possible le lendemain matin. Juste avant de fermer les yeux, Albus prononça comme à son habitude une phrase s'apparentant à une forme particulière de philosophie, entraînant un soupir de son voisin qui s'est alors rappelé que la cohabitation avec ce taré de vieillard qui lui servait de collègue... -Rival... Ami? (Il ne savait même plus lui-même)- allait être très longue.

-Pourquoi tentons nous de prédire l'avenir alors que c'est l'une des rares choses que nous pouvons encore écrire?

-Albus, sois mignon et endors toi, il faut que tu sois en forme pour écrire l'avenir que nous avons prédit. Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es plus d'une toute première jeunesse?

Le concerné hocha la tête, ne pouvant qu'approuver les propos de Gellert. Son vieil âge le rendait moins vif qu'il fut un temps, et il était hors de question de montrer une quelconque faiblesse au monde entier le lendemain.

-Bonne nuit Grigri.

\- Bonne nuit le vieillard, et ne t'avise plus d'entamer une conversation, il est déjà bien trop tard!

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, avant que l'ordre soit transgressé.

-Gellert?

Le concerné laissa échapper un soupir qui en disait long sur l'exaspération qu'il ressentait en constatant qu'encore une fois, son colocataire du moment avait décidé d'abroger la règle qu'il venait d'énoncer.

-Albus voyons!

Celui-ci choisit ouvertement d'ignorer la pointe d'agacement qui accompagnait l'interpellation et entama la conversation.

-Ça m'avait manqué, tu sais?

-De quoi?

-Oh, trois fois rien, l'apaisement que je ressens avant de fermer les yeux quand je sais que mes ronflements t'empêcheront de fermer les tiens.

Sur ces belles paroles, il se retourna afin de reposer sur son côté droit, bien emmitouflé dans sa couette. Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse indignée de Gellert, que déjà il s'était endormi. Trente secondes plus tard, ses ronflements résonnaient dans la chambre, au grand dam de Gellert Grindelwald. Sa nuit s'annonçait affreuse. Tout comme toutes celles de la semaine à venir. Et celles qui suivront. Naïf, il s'était impatienté à l'idée de l'approche du mois de mai. C'était sans compter sur son fidèle collègue, qui depuis des années semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire de cette scohabitation un véritable enfer pour ses nerfs. Celui-ci semblait le connaître bien trop bien à son goût, et cela l'effrayait parfois. Malgré la torture qu'était le bruit de tracteur roulant avec un moteur tournant à plein régime qui se situait à approximativement deux mètres de lui, Gellert ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un sourire ainsi qu'une toute petite phrase qui voulait tout dire.

-Je te déteste Albus.

 _ **1 MAI 2015**_

 _ **6**_ **:30 AM**

Il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant le début officiel des festivités. Alors que messieurs et mesdames les célébrités étaient encore plongés dans un profond sommeil, leurs agents, ainsi que les organisateurs du festival, s'activaient afin que tout soit parfait pour leur arrivée. Chaque détail était réglé au millimètre, le moindre pli, la moindre ombre, rien ne devait être laissé au hasard. Comme chaque année, le degré de stress et d'anxiété augmenta considérablement lorsque la régi annonça un problème de son sur la scène principale. Les imprévus allaient de paire avec n'importe quelle organisation, et comme toujours, l'aléa se devait de n'être plus qu'un lointain souvenir quand les stars enflammeront la foule. Hermione Granger chantait-elle avec un micro déglingué? Définitivement non. Le groupe Slytherin accepterait-il de performer si la qualité des basses et de la batterie qu'entendait le public n'était pas une parfaite retransmission du talent de Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini? Encore une fois, la réponse était définitivement non. Ils avaient une heure pour résoudre ce problème, pas une minute de plus, ni une minute de moins.

Alors que l'équipe technique fourmillait de partout afin de remplacer le système de son, les agents des stars les plus influentes du moment commençaient par être gagnés par une forme d'agacement général, en grande partie dû à la pression.

-Comment ça vous n'avez pas la voiture que je vous ai demandée pour Harry Potter? J'espère que c'est une plaisanterie?

Minerva McGonagall ne semblait pas plus affectée que ça par la nouvelle, et continuait de signer plusieurs papiers tout en prenant diverses mesures, son téléphone portable coincé entre son épaule et son oreille. La réponse qu'elle obtint ne fut probablement pas à son goût, car celle-ci fit l'immense effort de reposer ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite, avant de s'emparer du smartphone dernier cri pour asséner sa sentence avec une froideur sans nom.

-Pensez-vous sincèrement que j'ai du temps à perdre avec vos problèmes? Ai-je vraiment l'air d'être votre psychiatre? Non. Alors je ne vous demande pas de me raconter vos états d'âme, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Souhaitez-vous que je signale votre manque de professionnalisme à votre patron? C'est bien ce que je pensais... Alors soyez mignon et ne m'importunez plus jamais de la sorte. Monsieur Potter attend cette voiture pour 9h30, et il aura cette voiture à 9h30, nous sommes bien d'accord, n'est-ce pas?

La question n'en était pas une, et elle raccrocha avant même d'obtenir une réponse, notant mentalement de ne plus jamais faire appel à ces amateurs pour le Hogwarts festival. À quelques mètres d'elle, Severus Rogue semblait tout aussi agacé par l'un de ses appels.

-Attendez attendez attendez, remettons les choses dans l'ordre ensemble. Vous, qui êtes-vous déjà?... Oui bon, vous n'êtes personne quoi. Ai-je l'air de m'intéresser à votre CV? Non. Cessez de m'interrompre, voyons, en plus de n'exister aux yeux de personne vous êtes impolie? Je disais donc, vous, dont personne ne connaît ne serait-ce que le nom, êtes entrain de me faire perdre de précieuses minutes de mon temps pour me dire que vous n'aimez pas la tenue de Pansy Parkinson? Que vous pensez qu'elle fait une erreur? Qu'elle n'est pas à la mode? Dites-moi si je me trompe, arrêtez-moi si j'interprète mal cet appel, je peux faire erreur... Non? Je ne me trompe pas? Arrêtez de bafouiller bon sang, je ne comprends pas un traitre mot de ce que vous me racontez! Non pas que vos histoires me passionnent mais je vous accorde que votre appel est de loin le plus drôle que j'ai eu de toute la matinée... Une simple styliste critiquant les goûts vestimentaires de Pansy Parkinson, j'aurais tout entendu décidément! Comment ça ce n'est pas à la mode? Vous ne pouvez pas être débutante et niaise à ce point tout de même? Vous vivez au fin fond de l'Alaska? Pansy Parkinson ne suit pas la mode, elle la dicte. Ce qu'elle porte aujourd'hui est la mode de demain, ce qu'elle portait hier est has-been, et tous ceux qui le porteront aujourd'hui -et je peux vous assurez qu'ils seront nombreux- auront l'air d'une boîte de conserve avariée, je parierais même que c'est votre cas alors à votre place j'éviterai de me prononcer à ce sujet. Pansy Parkinson n'a pas besoin de l'avis d'une personne ayant le même style vestimentaire qu'un chewing-gum à la menthe mâchouillé par Percy Weasley, alors par pitié, ouvrez les yeux, admirez la reine du milieu et abstenez vous de tout commentaire à l'avenir. Vous me remercierez de ce précieux conseil un jour.

C'était sur ces belles paroles qu'il avait raccroché, toujours autant indigné par ce qu'il avait eu le malheur d'entendre. Certaines personnes avaient le don unique d'être particulièrement idiotes, il en était carrément épaté. Il se tourna vers Minerva, sa collègue, dans le but de lui relater sa toute récente conversation mais la trouva au téléphone. Il ignorait avec qui elle débattait, mais le quelqu'un en question passait de toute évidence les pires trente secondes de sa vie. Lorsqu'elle reposa l'appareil sur la petite table à côté de la machine à café réservée aux organisateurs, il l'interpella brièvement.

-Tu ne devineras jamais quelle blague on vient de me faire!

-Tu viens d'apprendre que Neville Londubat est actuellement en voyage humanitaire au Guatemala et qu'il a « oublié » que le festival Hogwarts commençait aujourd'hui?

-Non! Une styliste a... Attends, Londubat vient vraiment de te faire ça? Un voyage humanitaire au Guatemala? Alors que le festival commence dans... 4h?

La femme qui commençait à avoir des cheveux gris leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée par la situation. Oui, son acteur du moment avait vraiment eu l'audace de lui faire ça. Et bien qu'il était déjà dans un jet privé direct à l'heure actuelle, le mal était difficilement réparable. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à être le dernier à passer sur le tapis rouge, mais chance et Neville Londubat ne rimaient pas.

-Son grand coeur le perdra, cet enfant est un bisounours, aucune once de méchanceté dans sa personnalité, je suis épatée par l'ascension qu'il a faite ces dernières années sans être aussi mesquin que tout un chacun.

-Hum, impressionnant en effet. Il faut impérativement qu'il soit là pour l'entrée officielle Minerva, cela me démange de l'avouer, mais cet empoté a un talent fou, et après avoir vu le film dans lequel il tient le rôle principal, euhm « Remembrall » il me semble, je ne peux que l'imaginer remporter la Plume du meilleur premier rôle masculin cette année. Harry Potter n'ayant pas fait de film, la voie est libre pour lui.

-Là est bien le problème Severus, il est hors de question qu'il soit effacé des esprits comme Cédric Diggory l'année dernière. Pas si proche du but.

L'homme aux cheveux noir de jais ne répondit rien, et se contenta d'acquiescer, tout en retournant à ses occupations. Lui aussi avait des artistes à protéger de toute chute médiatique, et il savait mieux que quiconque que cela n'était pas une mince affaire.

 **9:45 AM**

De tout temps, les 15 dernières minutes précédant l'arrivée des rois et reines du monde moderne étaient les plus stressantes du mois de Mai. La moindre petite erreur allait être remarquée, et certaines stars n'allaient pas hésiter à s'en indigner et à en faire une affaire d'état. Personne n'avait envie de faire les frais de la fureur des jumelles Patil, ni de personne d'autre. Tout était en place, le décor était planté, seuls manquaient les acteurs de cette immense mascarade. Qui allait être le premier (ou la première) sur les lieux? Qui allait tarder à arriver? Tant que la cérémonie n'avait pas commencé, il était impossible de le deviner.

Les secondes s'écoulaient comme des minutes, et les minutes comme des heures. Tous fixaient intensément leurs poignets auxquels étaient accrochées des montres hors de prix. Le temps semblait passer au ralentit, et paradoxalement, le dernier quart d'heure fut aussi bref qu'un battement de cils de Daphné Greengrass. Ils eurent à peine l'occasion de penser aux 10 000 petites choses qu'ils n'avaient pas réglées, que le décompte final résonnait déjà dans tous les esprits.

 _10, 9, 8, 7..._

Le vrombissement du moteur de la première limousine commençait à se faire entendre au bout de la rue.

 _6, 5, 4..._

La voiture fut enfin visible par tous, et, bien que les vitres étaient teintées, les flashs des photographes du monde entier déferlèrent sur la carrosserie laquée.

 _3, 2, 1..._

Le portier en costume Hugo Boss se plaça à côté de la portière avant de l'ouvrir d'un geste calme et calculé.

À la surprise générale, c'est l'ex-batteur de The Marauders qui fit son apparition, rapidement suivit par sa surprenante épouse, la photographe Nymphadora Tonks. Mariés en secret il y avait à peine un an, le couple avait révélé dans une interview récente l'existence de leur enfant de 2 ans, Teddy Lupin, qu'ils avaient réussi à garder à l'abris des médias et des mondanités du milieu. À ce jour, aucune photo du petit n'avait été publiée, et ce malgré l'acharnement des journalistes qui cherchaient tous à avoir l'exclusivité sur l'introduction de la star née au show-business.

-Remus, que pensez-vous de tous vos anciens records pulvérisés pas le groupe Slytherin?

-Tonks, le bruit court que vous vous lancez dans la mode, pouvez-vous nous confirmer ces rumeurs?

-Que fait votre fils Teddy? Où est-il?

Les questions fusaient de toute part, et les deux amoureux prirent un malin plaisir à ne pas y répondre, se contenant de sourire et d'offrir leur meilleur profil aux flashs qui menaçaient de les rendre aveugles. Ils n'étaient pas les célébrités les plus attendues du mois, mais ils restaient des emblèmes du show-business, qui n'avaient plus à confirmer leur influence. Nymphadora avait travaillé avec toutes les stars ne serait-ce que pour un photoshoot, et sa personnalité enjouée faisait d'elle l'amie de presque tout le monde. Ses photos, toujours en couvertures des plus grands magazines de mode, étaient à la fois délicates et d'une brutalité sans nom, contraste lui permettant d'utiliser les masques des célébrités tout en exposant sans filtre ce qui se cachait en eux. Pour beaucoup, être photographié par Tonks était l'aboutissement d'une carrière. La récompense pour avoir travaillé si dur pendant de si nombreuses années. Son tout dernier chef d'œuvre, un photoshoot du bassiste du groupe Slytherin, Théodore Nott, avait énormément fait parler d'elle -Et de lui par la même occasion-. L'artiste a par la suite fait une déclaration fracassante sur les clichés: _« La première fois que j'ai vu les photos, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'avoir une affreuse boule dans la gorge. Je les ai regardées, je me suis regardé, mais pas comme on se regarde dans un miroir, vous savez. Je ne me suis pas regardé en me demandant "mais qui suis-je?" comme je le fais chaque matin. Non. Je me suis regardé, et pour la première fois depuis... depuis ma naissance pour être honnête, je me suis dit "Voilà qui je suis." »_

Dans un coin isolé de l'entrée, Severus Rogue ne put retenir un soupir d'amertume. Le métier qu'exerçait la jeune femme avait été le sien avant... Avant qu'il ne perde sa muse. Il était toujours difficile pour lui de voir en face de lui ce qu'il aurait pu devenir si la vie n'en avait pas décidé autrement. Nymphadora avait l'air plus qu'épanouie, et il était incapable de prétendre que c'était son cas à lui aussi. Il n'était pas malheureux pour autant, non, loin de là. Mais s'occuper à longueur de journée des scandales des divas qu'étaient Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson -pour ne citer qu'eux- n'était pas le train de vie dont il rêvait.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle voiture, de laquelle sortirent Lavande Brown et son petit-ami, un sportif espagnol qui ne comprenait probablement pas un traitre mot des mots qu'elle lui glissait à l'oreille avec une complicité feinte. Personne ne connaissait son nom, et personne ne le demanda. À peine quitterait-il ce tapis rouge que tout le monde oubliera qu'il était un jour passé par là.

S'ensuivirent de longues minutes pendant lesquelles les célébrités de tous les horizons se succédèrent. Ainsi, on photographia Lucius et Narcissia Malfoy, tous deux vêtus de la toute nouvelle collection décontractée de Monsieur dont Madame était l'égérie depuis bientôt 20 ans. Son visage semblait ne pas connaître le vieillissement, et l'expression neutre qui constituait sa marque de fabrique ne dévoilait pas la moindre trace d'une ride. Certains journalistes tentèrent d'obtenir un commentaire sur le potentiel adultère de monsieur, et c'est à leur grande surprise que le grand créateur leur apporta une réponse.

-Êtes-vous aveugles? Avez-vous vu la sublime femme qui se tient à mes côtés? Cette personne exceptionnelle et aimante que j'ai l'immense honneur d'avoir pour épouse et mère de mon fils? Pensez-vous sincèrement que je puisse ne serait-ce qu'avoir l'idée d'aller voir ailleurs alors que j'ai tout ce dont tout le monde rêve qui s'endort dans le même lit que moi tous les jours? Ne soyez pas ridicule, qui, sur cette planète, tromperait Narcissia Malfoy? En tout cas, certainement pas moi.

Tous deux quittèrent le tapis rouge, main dans la main, laissant derrière eux un parterre de journalistes silencieux. Le silence fut rompu par un murmure : « si un jour ils finissent par se séparer, sachez que ce jour serait celui où je cesserais définitivement de croire en l'amour. ». Personne n'avait contredit la voix, tous partageant cet avis.

Les questions et les interpellations recommencèrent à fuser dès que les jumeaux Weasley posèrent le pied sur la moquette vermeille. Le concert des Wizards' Wheezees, le duo qu'ils formaient tous les deux, était, comme chaque année, attendu avec énormément d'impatience. Ils faisaient partie des artistes qui parvenaient le mieux à faire grimper l'ambiance, et cette année ils avaient été désignés pour ouvrir officiellement les festivités. Tous se réjouissaient de voir ce que leur performance leur réservait cette fois-ci. Comme ceux qui les précédaient, ils étaient habillés légèrement et confortablement, le festival étant en plein air. (Les costumes de tous étaient bien à l'abris dans les dressings, prêts à être portés pour la cérémonie de L'ordre du Phénix.)

Ils cédèrent leurs places à la top Cho Chang, qui s'effaça à son tour pour laisser briller Dean Thomas et Seamus Finigan, non sans essayer de retenir une grimace d'horreur en apercevant de loin l'accoutrement des deux acteurs. Du vert et du orange... Elle en eut presque la nausée. Elle patienta quelques secondes pour leurs glisser quelques mots.

-Seamus! Dean! Quel plaisir! J'ai A-DO-RÉ vos films cette année!

-Cho Chang regarderait donc nos films? C'est un honneur. Sans vouloir me montrer indiscret, lequel as-tu préféré?

La question de Dean Thomas la laissa interdite quelques secondes. Ce n'était absolument pas le tournant qu'était censée prendre cette conversation. Parler cinéma n'était qu'une amorce pour amener le sujet important du jour, à savoir leurs tenues qui lui donnaient envie de devenir aveugle afin de ne plus avoir à supporter un tel supplice. Elle fit mine de réfléchir, avant de surjouer un embarras feint.

-Mon dieu, le titre est sur le bout de ma langue... Je suis si tête en l'air, j'oublie souvent les choses que j'ai le plus aimées! À ce propos, je ne risque pas d'oublier vos accoutrements d'aujourd'hui! Je suis persuadée que j'en ferai encore des cauchemars dans 50 ans... Qui, sur cette planète, assortie encore du orange et du vert? Comment pouvez-vous faire de telles erreurs de goût? Pour l'ouverture du festival Hogwarts qui plus est? Êtes-vous donc inconscients? N'avez-vous pas de coeur? Comment pouvez vous m'infliger ce supplice visuel?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de les laisser bafouiller une réponse et s'en alla le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Ses yeux avaient suffisamment souffert, il était hors de question de s'attarder une minute de plus en compagnie de ces deux acteurs de bas étages.

Du côté du tapis rouge, les journalistes virent passer la super-modèle Naomi Zabini, qui laissa échapper un rire en apercevant l'une des jumelles Patil trébucher en sortant de sa limousine. Les mannequins de la nouvelle génération étaient tellement ridicules que la situation en devenait comique. Tandis que l'une des sœurs froissait sa robe en tentant de la remettre en place, Madame Zabini en profita pour offrir aux photographes une marche digne des podiums qu'elle acheva par un petit tour sur elle-même dont elle seule avait le secret. En se retournant, elle fit son sourire provocateur auquel elle associa un clin d'œil à destination des amatrices qui prenaient sa place sous le feu des projecteurs. Humiliées, les jumelles passèrent en coup de vent, immédiatement remplacées par le couple du moment: Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley. Ces deux-là vivaient un amour passionnel depuis plus de 5 ans, alternant disputes et réconciliations, le tout médiatisé et publié dans les tabloïds du monde entier. Cette relation chaotique allait prendre un terme au cours du mois: leur mariage, déjà annoncé comme l'événement du mois, de l'année et même de la décennie, était prévu pour le deuxième week-end de mai. Il était inutile de préciser que tout le gratin du show-business y était convié, cela allait de soi. Harry Potter était né dans les médias, avait grandi sous les flashs de photographes, avait mûri derrière les caméras, et allait se marier sous les regards de tous, c'était une évidence. La mannequin Ginny Weasley -bientôt Potter- n'avait de son côté rien connu d'autre que la célébrité également. Elle était l'une des seules modèles actuelles reconnues par les précédentes stars des podiums qu'étaient Naomi Zabini, Narcissa Black et, si elle avait toujours été de ce monde, Lily James. On lui prêtait d'ailleurs beaucoup de traits communs avec la reine incontestée de la mode, qui aurait été sa belle-mère si elle n'avait pas succombé lors d'un accident de voiture avec son amant, James Potter, duquel elle était enceinte de 8 mois lors de la tragédie. Les médecins avaient réussi à sauver l'enfant, (que les médias s'étaient empressés de surnommer « Celui qui a survécu ») , mais n'avaient rien pu faire pour ses parents. L'orphelin né avait été recueilli par Minerva McGonagall, l'agent chargée de la carrière de James et Lily. Elle l'avait élevé comme son propre fils, tentant de le protéger des dangers de la célébrité, mais nul n'échappe à son destin et c'était avec un brin d'émotions qu'elle observait à distance le talentueux acteur qu'était devenu son fils d'adoption et sa future belle-fille. Sous une pluie de flashs, il fit tourner sa fiancée avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Ils s'étaient perdus, puis retrouvés, puis reperdus, puis retrouvés encore 100 fois, sans jamais baisser les bras, et ils allaient enfin se promettre de ne plus jamais se quitter, ils allaient enfin se jurer de s'aimer pour l'éternité.

Le frère de la fiancée -et accessoirement meilleur ami du future marié- prit la pose à son tour, entraînant les hurlements de quelques fans qui ne désespéraient pas à l'idée d'être un jour la petite amie du roux. Célibataire depuis toujours, on lui avait prêté une relation avec Hermione Granger, avant que les deux ne démentent la rumeur en dévoilant qu'ils n'étaient rien de plus que des meilleurs amis.

Son passage sur le tapis rouge fut bref, il le quitta à l'arrivée de ses parents, les acteurs Molly et Arthur Weasley, qui s'éclipsèrent en faveur de la chanteuse Luna Lovegood. Les stars défilaient rapidement, Bellatrix Lestrange, Daphné Greengrass, même le créateur Kingsley eut le droit à son tapis rouge, après lequel apparut celle que tous surnommait « La reine de Hogwarts », Pansy Parkinson. Son carré plongeant noir corbeau encadrait son visage éclairé par un discret sourire, et ses yeux brillants balayaient la foule de paparazzis qui la mitraillaient de partout. Avec élégance, elle leva ses bras vers les ciel et fit un petit tour sur elle-même, offrant une vision complète de sa robe bleu ciel signée Zuhair Murad. Elle ignora les interrogations posées en masse et esquissa un sourire énigmatique avant de disparaître à son tour, laissant derrière des milliers de questions sans réponse. « Êtes-vous la nouvelle égérie de Chanel? » , « Travaillez-vous vraiment avec le producteur Tom Jedusor pour son tout nouveau film? », « Avez-vous une relation amoureuse avec Draco Malfoy, le chanteur de Slytherin? », « Êtes-vous la maîtresse d'Harry Potter? », « Le bruit court qu'après le cinéma et la mode, vous vous lancez dans la musique. Pouvez-vous confirmer ou infirmer ces propos? », « Êtes-vous secrètement amoureuse de Lucius Malfoy? ». Le brouhaha régnant ne fit qu'empirer lorsque Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott firent leur apparition. Les trois talentueux musiciens formaient depuis plus de 5 ans le groupe «Slytherin » dont le succès ne connaissait aucune limite. Records après records, le « trio d'argent » (comme on les surnommait dans le milieu) avait grappillé du terrain sur l'illustre groupe The Marauders dont avaient fait partie James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. L'ancien groupe avait explosé à la mort du Leader James, sans pour autant tomber dans l'oubli. En effet, leurs chansons avaient bercé l'adolescence de l'ensemble de l'humanité, et « The Marauders » restait gravé en lettres d'or sur les cœurs de tous, à défaut de rester marqué dans les livres d'Histoire où les records de Slytherin prenaient à présent toute la place. En un fragment de seconde, les questions qui étaient alors toutes portées sur Pansy Parkinson changèrent brusquement de sujet pour s'axer sur les différents membres de Slytherin, sans obtenir plus de réponse que pour la brune.

« Théo, pouvez-vous confirmer que vous êtes en couple avec Astoria Greengrass? »

« Théodore, quel effet cela fait-il de se faire photographier par Nymphadora Tonks? »

« Draco, êtes-vous en froid avec vos parents? »

« Avez-vous une déclaration à faire quant aux rumeurs concernant la possible addiction à la drogue de Blaise? »

« Blaise, quel est votre parfum? »

« Pensez-vous que votre album Wiped Out sera récompensé par la Plume de L'ordre du Phénix Du meilleur album de l'année? »

« Théodore, avez-vous pour ambition de quitter le groupe pour devenir mannequin?»

« Draco, revoyez-vous Hermione Granger en secret? »

À l'instant où la question fusa, la principale concernée sortit de la limousine blanche qui venait de se garer tout au bout du tapis rouge. Cette arrivée mit un terme à toutes les conversations et aux interviews improvisées par les paparazzis, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Ses cheveux habituellement en bataille de part leur volume important étaient relevés dans un chignon asymétrique dont certaines mèches rebelles s'échappaient, lui donnant un charme fou. Ses lèvres étaient teintées d'un rouge sombre, assorties à l'ensemble de la même couleur de la toute dernière collection Kingsley, chez qui elle s'était toujours habillée. Elle lança un sourire aux trois jeunes hommes, auquel elle n'obtint aucune réponse, si ce n'est leur départ précipité du tapis rouge. Elle fit semblant de ne pas constater l'antipathie que leurs avait inspirée sa présence, et prit la pause sous les flashs incessants des appareils photos dernier cri qui étaient tous braqués sur elle. Après avoir gardé un visage neutre pendant de nombreuses secondes, elle s'autorisa un nouveau sourire en quittant le tapis rouge, marquant la fin du calme et le début de la tempête. Comme tous les autres, elle attendait le mois de mai avec une impatience qu'elle ne cherchait pas à dissimuler. C'était à ce moment de l'année que tout se jouait, et Hermione Granger connaissait mieux que quiconque les règles du jeu. Elle ne prêta pas attention à Neville Londubat qui ferma la marche derrière elle lorsqu'elle pénétra enfin sur les lieux du festival, où elle allait donner comme chaque année plusieurs concerts au cours des jours qui allaient suivre.

 **11:30AM**

Tous les acteurs de cette immense pièce de théâtre étaient enfin en place. Ils ajustèrent une dernière fois leurs masques avant de prendre une ultime grande inspiration. Moteur... Et action!


End file.
